


Songs Of The West

by HCFirewolf244



Category: unknown - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poems, Songs, Tales, mini stories, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCFirewolf244/pseuds/HCFirewolf244
Summary: A poem for RavenClaw





	1. To Late! Leafhart's Sight

A short long story to go along with The Star In The Blood Trail. LeafHart's sight and demise 

\------

"LeafHart"!! He turned his head as his leader, StoneStar came bounding over to him; skidding to a halt. "Leafhart", StoneStar retired again, panting from running. 

"Yes, StoneStar, what if this do you need"? Leafhart asked him. StoneStar's eyes flickered around camp uncertainly, a storm was uprising in the distance. 

"Is your den have no cats in them now, this is very important, I desperately need to talk to you", he replied; voice almost shaking.

"Yes it is", answered the brown tom as the leader followed him through the tight opening of the medicine den. 

They both sat on newly moss, avoiding the rough ground, tails sweeping over their paws. 

StoneStar began to speak, " I have learned some terrible news, and could be the demise of the clans altogether, but StarClan will not answer anyway; there has to be something blocking them. Have you noticed this Leafhart", StoneStar looked up at LeafHart, almost pleading. 

LeafHart shook his head, " yes, I when heard of this and can sense it. It's been a very long while since any omens or phropechy, I do think you are right about something that is blocking it"., LeafHart sighed.

"I should go to the MoonStone tonight, to make sure. Even though you have bad news as well, that could also make me go to the MoonStone. While I'm gone SnowPuddle will look after the clan. I decided this a couple of Sunrises ago and wanted to make sure with you, StoneStar. Is it ok with you then"? His eyes flickering. 

Yet StoneStar sighed and nodded, "Yes you can go, but what I need to tell you is of grave importance", StoneStar confirmed. 

The Grey almost black tom, flinched and flashed his teeth as he heard RavenClaw's voice pass by; talking to EbonyFace, unable to control it at that time.

LeafHart took note of this, cocking his head in interest. "Does your grave important concern RavenClaw"? LeafHart asked, knowing welly it could be the orange she cat behind the strained and worried some of StoneStar. 

StoneStar Amber eyes locked with the green ones of Leafhart's, fear sowing bright in his eyes. "Yes it is about RavenClaw, sourly".

He went on, " From the past days all I smell on her is the sent of death, and notice whenever she wakes up there are blood splattered on her coat. The only conclusion I can see is she is working for the Dark Forest, they must be planning some thing and holding StarClan back form sending omens", his ears flattening. 

LeafHart shook his white head, yes I truly believe you are right. RavenClaw has been in much more battles than she can take and the clan. I should head for the MoonStone now". 

StoneStar eyes showed worry as LeafHart dipped his head and bounded out of camp; disappearing in heartbeats. The grey tom shook his head as he padded outside. Opening his eyes to jump a little as RavenClaw was staring at him; eye suspiciously. He gulped some and padded to the fresh kill pile. 

\---------

Padding through the tunnels of mother mouth was death defying, it scared LeafHart still even though he been this way many times before. His fur was soaking wet, the storm was raging outside; lightening crackling.

Soon wind could be scented as the suffocating tunnels widened into a dark cavern which the Moonstone laid peacefully in. 

The time was right as he shut his eyes on time when the moon over head brightened the MoonStone. Feeling his way around; his nose slamming into the stone, he laid down. Already coldness sept deep into his bones; making him tired and weak. Succumbing to it he knew what Lay ahead. 

Yes of course he woke up, but not into reality; standing in a middle of a pine forest. His eyes flickered around trying to see a StarClan cat, but darkness was creeping up on him. 

Scattering back on his paws he rammed into something, turning around a StarClan cat stood there. Her eyes showing fear and desperateness. 

"I only have little time to tell you this before the dark forest stops the connection, LeafHart listen carefully, you already know who it is", the starry cat said quickly; eyes watching the darkness creeping up fast. 

LeafHart watched this knowing who the cat was, StoneStar had predicted it was RavenClaw and it just might be. 

"If this cat is not exiled or killed soon, your leader will fall. Choas will erupt among the clans, cat after cat will be killed only for this cat's pleasure. You must stop the warpath, you have to stop the darkness that's spreading throughout our territory and yours; its are only hope. Go now; there's no time to spare LeafHart", the cat finished panting as darkness surrounded them and screeches could be heard. 

The darkness rushed in as LeafHart awoke in the cavern; Wildly panting. Fear showed even brighter now as he scrambled to his paws and rushed back to the tunnel that lead outside. 

\--------

Racing back to camp, precious time going by in seconds; LeafHart pushed himself as much he could. Yes, it was gravely important just as StoneStar said and now StarClan had concluded chaos was on the horizon, made by RavenClaw. 

He neared the ShadowClan camp as he heard a screech, only audible to him. Crouching down for safely measures he snuck to the cry of pain. But as he neared a snap singled that whatever was alive was just killed.

But he still moved forward stopping in his tracks to see RavenClaw standing of StoneStar; taking his last life so she would become leader.

The StarClan cat was to late to tell him, yet he knew he couldn't do anything now; chaos was already on its way. 

Stepping back his paw landed on a stick; making it snap. RavenClaw's head whipped around; blood soaking and outing off her muzzle, Teeth flashing.

LeafHart knew this was the end of him; RavenClaw could see him perfectly. He was to late to warn the clans, to late! He knew this was his fate, his demise was staring at him ready to attack; no witness allowed. 

He shouldn't of came to the screech if he didn't he would of been able to earn the clans and stop the terror and battle of RavenClaw; but no fate had it's path laid out. 

After his RavenClaw would become leader and clans just might fall apart as he stood there shaking; trying to build courage to fight as RavenClaw lunged at him.


	2. RavenClaw's Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem for RavenClaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first poem ever that I have made. It's for my oc Ravenclaw. Some parts may not relate. I bet it still needs some fixes

[BC]RavenClaw's Poem

The darkest and longest night  
the rain still cry's  
The sourness of its bitterness screams awake  
Bourne's the cat, the bloody trail cat  
In its new wake, comes a deadly prophecie   
Awoken the mysterious scarlet eyed Raven

As its woken  
Screams come from the dark  
Death lies after  
The blood, the death smell, the screams of pain

Beautiful, and deadly do describe   
This cat's story will not be bloodless  
It's war will soon come on the Raven's seer eye's  
Each death is pain taking, each scream mourns each soul

The darkest of them all will persuade   
The lightest will thus try to steer it away  
Reality will take its toll

The blood trail is vicious without a light to steer   
Blood sticks, water not  
Nor thus this story is complete  
It continues 

As it sits and cry's   
Nothing can change destiny  
It pours, it screams bloody mercy

Rising up to defeat  
Everything turns to war  
Demolished souls, broken hearts lie about 

Aftermath conquers   
The Raven Claw's leader will rise  
Nine live come and go  
To its soul is not chosen  
It sits among the borders  
Of Hell and Heaven

Waiting for a new death to grasp  
Who will get to this lonely soul   
The Star or the dark hearts among them  
To dis the Raven warns, but non is taken  
Thus the cat till wait for not, both hell or heaven  
It will walk among it own path of stars and darkness

The Star In The Blood Trail


	3. The Star In The Blood Trail Poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THis was a quicky

The star in the blood trail poem

A prophecy will not be bloodless  
It's mysterious, mystical, deadly  
A seer will tell the prophecy  
A star gazer will learn it  
The one who is foretold by the phropcie will know what it means

A trail of blood awaits  
Led by a star to show the path that way awake ahead  
The padding of steps, sunk in down by blood  
The dirty, dusty path is broken by a bloody river with a star

War and deaths lay ahead  
The Raven for tells this   
It's the meaning of the prophecy 

Blood sticks to this coat  
Glory shines in its eyes  
Something caws on its back  
It awaits for more battles and blood

The Stars shake, and cower  
The darkness smiles deadly sin  
This thing sits in the middle of them

The stars do not know who the prophecy came form  
Nor do the cat or the darkness 

Here's comes the red eyed seer creature  
Here comes the devil and angel cat  
Here comes the war

The War will come on the prophecy of The Star In The Blood Trail


	4. A Kit Learns About RavenClaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably has a ton of flaws, but go ahead and enjoy. :)

But even with this darkest tale, the cat will be forgotten no matter what. Lost to mist an darkness, vanquished form minds of those who believed in this cat. 

\-----

At the Hight of the sun, no mist swirled around as the sun baked the land. It narrowed towards a camp, a camp filled with cats working all day long. To provide for their clan and protect them. 

A little kit, no older than 4 moon approached one of the elders of the clan. The elder named; Lavender Heart laid in the shadows of camp, her tail rocking back and forth. 

The kit wondered up to her and squeaked excitedly always delighted to hear great tales from this cat and about the clans heritage and legendary cats. 

"Why, hello DawnKit", the elder greeted lazily. The kit was shaking her tail, in no attempt to stop, "could you tell me another story, please?" 

LeavenderHart considered this for a moment and flicked her tail to the kit. DawnKit hopped over into the shadows and settled down, moving her whole body, not relaxing. "Well now little one, settle down, what kind of story do you want to hear"?

DawnKit thought, all of the stories she heard was heroic, of legendary cats and them saving the clans from evil. 

But this time she wanted a change in the story, a new perspective of what might a evil cat be like. 

DawnKit knew she needed bravery to say this and if there was such a story out there she needed to bear through it. Her voice sounded small, but firm. 

"I would like to hear a story about a cat who wasn't a hero this time or a villain", she didn't know if the answer was enough. 

Lavenderheart looked at her curisloly," I do might have a story for you". Then right after that, before DawnKit could register what the elder had said she was already in speaking mode. 

\------------

Her voice rosed but not enough so the other cats in the camp would be able to hear. 

"There was a cat very long ago. A cat who was turned in herself for bad, who might of seemed good. This cat living in a time of 5 clans, but we do not know who the 5th clan is."

DawnKit felt her breath hitch as she heard that there was a mention of a 5th clan, she leaned closer. 

"This untold cat wanted revenge, but it lead elsewhere. Revenge was forgotten behind and battles raged as how she like them. 

There is a distant myth that that a prophecy was told, but nobody not even StarClan knew who had told this prophecy"

How could StarClan not be the one to tell the prophecy , they always tell prophecies, thought DawnKit. She heard many stories telling that StarClan is the only thing at can tell a prophecy. But she guessed she was wrong.

Lavendarheart's voice swelled on, "to be told that they say this she-cat's name was RavenClaw. They say she had many secrets's, when she finally died she neither went to SatClan or the Dark Forest, no one knows where she went." 

DawnKit eyes widened at that, knowing that one of the clans cats die, they usually go to StarClan or The Dark Forest. But going somewhere else than both, who was a clan cat was mysterious and confusing at the same time. 

"Eventually this cat's desire for blood was met with war from each clan. They say it was hard for her to summit when she had followers to help her. 

The tale said it took more than 3 cats to hold her down, as she went insane for battles and blood. The war ended and as a result the clans had to make a choice as if she would stay. 

After a very angered argument they let her stay. Others did not like that, but stayed away knowing if they angered her enough she would kill them without a flinch."

DawnKit felt herself start to shake a little, but she didn't mind. This story was getting better. 

"As time went on she got a apprentice, then became leader. After becoming leader they said she subsided her battles and war. 

But they say in a myth that when she was waging war, the dark forest got interested with her power. As StarClan did not know what to do and they started to cower in fear, while the dark forest took advantage. 

The cat named RavenClaw turned to the dark forest and was trained there, making her more deadly as days went on."

"Another myth was that RavenClaw had a wild crow that followed her where ever she went, that creature was not any ordinary crow, but the crow had red and silver in its feather. 

Another myth was that the crow was the one who started the prophecy, but that would of been silly," spoke Lavendarheart with her eyes glued to DawnKit. 

DawnKit gaped with her mouth open, eyes sparkling. This cat, a cat who waged war and blood and like it, had a wild crow. That the crow was the one who told the prophecy. 

"but that's impossible for a crow to be the one to tell a prophecy and how did she not go to the dark forest after she died because of what she did", DawnKit spoke mindless with mystery and curiosity. The only response that she got was "I do not know DawnKit, not one little bit". 

"So I will tell you the rest of the story, but it is only a little bit and then the story will be done. 

As I will say this cat was forgotten in many cats minds and soon faded away leaving only sparks and details left untold", Lavendarheart's silk like voice swelled. 

"She lead ShadowClan for many season and on her last life she had kits. The father was unknown, untold and never seen of. But they said her kits had brown and cream in their fur. 

Her kits name's if i recount where StoneAsh after her leader, SmokeTalon, MapleDust who became a leader, HailStorm and VixenClaw"

"Now I'll tell you that, some cats of ThunderClan and ShadowClan is descended form this cat. So do not be surprised if that you are a descendent of this terrible cat". 

\---------  
Lavendarheart's voice soon stiffed out into nothing but thin air. Her breath was not fast nor slow. She looked down at the black and white she cat kit. 

The little kit was not exactly shaking but enough to tell Lavenderheart that she was scared and excited at the same time. 

"Now, so not make the mistake of what that cat had done as you could see the coqusensc. Now little DawnKit how about you go back to your nest and have a little nap"? 

That was a long and exhausting story to talk about, told the wise elder to the kit. DawnKit nodded, feeling her body shaking a little and scrambling back to her mother. 

She had heard there was a 5th clan at that time, but who? When she had learned that the cats in her clan and in ThunderClan was related to this terrifying cat, it had made her shiver. 

She did not know if she was kin to that cat, but she wished the thoughts away.


	5. Hire's Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem for my oc tribe cat, Hire Of The Midnight Fire claws. You'll soon learn about him if you stick around

This one was born to a difficult task  
Ever so looked down upon for better   
Yet not did thy heed,a different path chosen

To the tribe, which bour great solitude and sourness   
Hard times struck unnerving   
Enemies's, the biggest threat   
Nor not the gales are heeded

Intelligence was this one's greatness   
Putting down, walking away from being father's successor   
A better life for all lay ahead

Enemies rage at the gate, striking fear  
Something should be done  
He handles it 

Fire smoking and rises  
Stone collides, scorches  
He place smells of ash  
Gales rage outside, telling  
Earring of danger

Ready for battle  
He is ready, clad of metal  
One of last to remain of his kind  
His demise is worthless of his sanity


	6. WildStar's Treptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WildStar struggles with the burden of leader. He's very young, and the clans look down at him to keep an eye on RavenClaw's Kits.

After everything that had happen, only he WildTalon, no he was now WildStar could worry of the future of the clans and protect them. 

Looking down from his nest, of the new warriors; MapleDust, HailStorm, SmokeTalon, VixenClaw, and StoneAsh he could only but have worry bite deep into his body, so strong that it made him fearful from these cats. 

These were the kits of RavenClaw herself, the father unknown. The same thing went for him and all the other clan cats. 

Yet how much they feared them, they had to keep strong. He was leader of ShadowClan, one that will help ShaodowClan after RavenClaw's warpath. 

He 'd survived the war of RavenClaw when he was only not even a moon old as a warrior. cats were killing one another as RavenClaw seemed to take pleasure in it.

He watched intently as any other cat as these 5 warriors. One wrong move from any of them, he could exile them. 

But he knew they didn't know much, they were only kits when RavenClaw finally died. But still, dark forest cats could come back and persuade them. That's what made all the clan so scared of these new warriors.

If they went to kill one he would exile on of them, permanently. He or she wouldn't be able to join the other clan; but they wouldn't have a clue why of this. 

They got one chance, a chance to live in the clans all their life unless they killed on purpose 

They had to make sure the clans were safe, no replays of what RavenClaw did again. It dug a hole so deep in the clans at this time; it was exhausting.

\----------

At the gathering after RavenClaw died they all swore an oath; a oath of not to tell any new cat of the clans about RavenClaw. 

The secret So bid and binnded down in their body's that no other cats should be able to know it.

\--------

Kits played around camp, unknowing of the danger that just might come true before their own eyes.

Patrols came back and forth while training places were set and due for the day. 

Paws flexing, his head swaying with the wind. He was still fairly young to be a leader. Only 2 or 1 season after becoming a new warrior he was granted leadership by the medicine cat; Snowpuddle. 

A good omen showing the way of the new leader for ShadowClan after RavenClaw and her former WindClan deputy RaggedWing Died. 

His Coal tail flicking around as he was stuck in boredom. His russet short fur flicking in the wind as he took on everything around him.

He felt much older than he really was, being lesser granted you more than you can think of; even he couldn't tell why. 

As he sat there, watching those warriors he could not help but scrunch his face up in disgust. Teeth flashing in the light he jumped down form his nest, paws hitting the ground.

He desperately needed guidance, calling his deputy; RoseDust that he was going to he MoonStone and lead the clan for the Time being. 

As he came to his ansector's land, they told them nothing of naught. 

"You have nothing to worry. Go, go, your clan awaits you, you are a good leader, but keep watch. The path of those warriors is already dealt with". 

Yet this have WildStar little calmness, but he bowed his head and took the heed.  
\--------

If these warriors did learn of their mother's history, of war and battles who knows what might just happen. 

If they did lean to the battles and blood another era of darkness would envople the clans.

WildStar knew of this, if that would become of those cats; the clans would not survive the wave of evilness. 

One by one, the clans could fall until cats scattered and ran; no place for them to go.

\--------

Sighing at these thought scattered through his head, his only job was to watch them and protect his clans and the other ones.

Laying down in his nest, sighed with responsibility that layed on his shoulders terribly. The leaders of the other four clans were closely watching him. Even though he is still very young he knows what to do if darkness comes to the clans again.


	7. InkDeath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I had to do for a book report years ago. This poem is actually based off of my all time favorite book InkDeath, the third and finale book of the Inkheart series by Cornelia Funke 
> 
> \- FYI: I gärente you, that if you have not read this book you will Jörn understand this

A mystic world, o so beautiful  
Blue fairies roam the land, as well as other fantasies  
Nightmares, the terror’s of this written world  
Whites, the daughters and servants of death  
Feared among the living, only doing their job

Fire raisers cause terror in the Inkworld  
Lead by fearsome Capricorn  
His devilish mother; the magpie  
Who truly once a magpie, the bird’s death of her

Ombra’s bustling castle  
How lively it was, known only now sourness and mourning   
Children soldiers and mothers roam the castle ground and the village   
The silver castle on the mountain  
The castle on the lake, twined into myths and terror’s

Fenoglio, the Inkworld’s Father  
A writer who made this depressed and doomed story  
His fate was being sent to the reality of his story  
Destined to see and take the wrath of his own story

The FireDancer, The Fire Eater  
Sacrificed his life, for Farid  
People mourn, now dead in the dust, never forgotten  
Brought back to life by the Bluejay and Death  
Their souls blended

Orpheus, worse than what they expected  
More evil than all others  
Childish Outside, inside is something much more different  
Richer than the prince’s and princess’s  
Wanted to desperately change the course of the story  
Wanted to define death and bring back Dustfinger  
A writer gone bad, but beautiful with his voice and words

AdderHead; Prince, ruler of the silver castle  
Evil and darkness buried in his heart  
Made immortal of the White book by the hands of the bookbinder; Bluejay  
Daughter deceives him, ready to lie in wait and kill him

Meggie, called a witch among some  
A daughter among others  
A wanted girl as much as her father  
A special power granted 

BlueJay, Mo, Silvertongue, one of many names  
A robber so wanted, a bookbinder before from a different world  
He never wanted this, only this story condemned him into a robber, a criminal   
binded the White Book of immortality, angering Death itself  
Orpheus’s written words and voice, the bluejay’s voiced to the Whites  
Journeyed to the place of the dead, Death meets him; The Great Shape shifter  
A Bargain from death, he takes Dustfinger back to reality; a doomed bargain if he fails  
They sing about him in poems, saying the servants of death love his voice, protecting him

Jacopo, annoying little princess’s son  
A royal son that everybody hates  
In the end he saves the day, the white book in his arms to the bluejay

Robbers, motley folk, Bluejay’s family, later; children  
Take refuge in the dangerous woods between two castles  
Among caves and trees  
Scared at becoming dead at the Milksop’s feet  
Some were sent, some wanted to be in the Inkworld  
Their deepest horror’s now extracted  
The old villains forgotten, new ones a bigger threat.  
Who’s the rebel’s, the good that fights the evil  
Their robbers, strolling players, and motley folk  
Something bigger awaits aly

This Fairy tale land, dropped into chaos  
Death lays everywhere, no happiness, love disguised as hate  
People die everyday, prince’s die as new ones rise  
Princess lie to their fathers, a soft spot for robbers ad strolling players  
Swords clash in the woods, night and day among villages  
Army’s left strong but battered or dead among the fallen  
Their is no happiness in this written world, only death, killing, lies, and blood

Stuck in This cursed story, it’s telling itself now.  
Far beyond the control of the author  
The characters rage and the story turns far beyond what it was originally   
Two writers are a rivalry, trying to control the story themselves  
But death does not obey the words, it does it’s own thing  
Someone else must be telling this story in the outside world of the book


End file.
